


Just a Moment

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Baking, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A few dialogue drabble prompts from tumblr.
Relationships: Marilla Cuthbert/Muriel Stacy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. "Please stay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompts listed as chapter titles.

Marilla set the basket on Muriel’s table and turned. “I suppose I should be getting on. Looks like you have enough to occupy you all evening.”

Muriel put a hand on her arm. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind the company and you’ve given me more pie than I could possibly eat alone.” She stroked her thumb along Marilla’s forearm. “Please stay with me.”

Marilla considered a moment. She had already left Matthew some supper and all that awaited her was mending that would keep. Not to mention, she hadn’t seen Muriel more than a few moments in weeks.

“All right then.”


	2. "Are you ready for this?"

“Are you ready for this?”

Muriel chewed on her fingernail. “Yes.” Marilla leaned down to open the door.

Muriel dropped her hand. “Wait!” Marilla jumped and stood up. Muriel gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, just don’t think less of me if it’s terrible?”

Marilla smiled. “I highly doubt my regard for you will change. You’re just as impressive as you were two hours ago.”

Muriel nodded. “Right. Quickly before I’ve truly ruined it.”

Marilla opened the oven door. She pulled out the two pies and took a whiff. “Couldn’t have done better myself.”

Muriel beamed and kissed her cheek. 


End file.
